Monet Sinclaire
"Hm hm hm hm!" -Monet's laugh. Monet Sinclaire (originally from One Piece) is Caesar Clown's henchwoman, who works with him on Punk Hazard. She is a werebird metahuman, having eaten Caesar's Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Harpy, and also an icebender. Nextgen Series Monet came in to work for Caesar as an intern, sometime after Dwen Murphy escaped Punk Hazard at least 10 years ago. Sometime during her internship, Caesar gave her the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Harpy, making her a wereharpy metahuman. Monet makes a cameo in Sector W7, at the very end, where she reports to her master that the shipment from Water 7 have arrived. In Operation: CLOWN, Monet greets the team of Dillon, Haruka, Zach, Maddy, and Kaleo as they arrive at Punk Hazard. She extracts blood samples from Maddy and Leo before leading them to the playroom. When the children go crazy, due to not having their NHC10, Monet freezes them in the playroom to keep them still. When Nolan and the others are captured, Monet presents to them the now-gigantic Kaleo Anderson, who ate too much NHC10 and turned giant. She led Kaleo away and froze him with the other kids. Later, when she went to get the supply of Super NHC10, she encountered Mocha in the hall, who was knocked back to her senses. Mocha followed her to the playroom, then tried to prevent Monet from feeding the NHC10. When the others escape, Crystal Wickens stays to battle Monet, and the witch comes victorious, knocking Monet out and letting her be swallowed by the Bang Gas-Z. When everyone is escaping Punk Hazard, Monet recovers and shoots after them, having been turned into a monster harpy by the Bang Gas-Z. She tries to fight them, but Nolan knocks her out with an Impact Dial, allowing them all to escape. At the end of Operation: NECSUS, Monet is revealed to be okay, and she brought Vergo with her as they made it to Doflamingo's castle. Monet screeched at Caesar, who figured he should find an antidote, while Vergo demanded some bandages. In Legend of the Seven Lights, while Crystal was running around the castle, Monet and Vergo ambushed her. Vergo conducted the near-blind harpy in attacking Crystal, but the pseudo-witch managed to knock Vergo out and tricked Monet into hitting the walls and knocking herself out. Major Battles *Monet vs. Crystal Wickens. *Monet-Z vs. Punk Hazard escapees. *Monet-Z and Vergo vs. Crystal Wickens. Appearance Monet has grass-green hair and sharp yellow eyes. She has whitish-yellow, long angel wings for arms, and bird legs and talons. She wears a thin, light-green bellybutton tank-top with the word "HAPPY" written in dark-green. In her Monet-Z form, she is at least 3 stories tall. Her wings are sharp and steel, her eyes are yellow with no pupils, and she has sharp fangs. Personality Monet has a sinister personality, as she approves of what Caesar is doing. She has sort of a 'sexy' personality, as she likes to swoon the tiny Minish and Kateenians who are attracted to her. Powers Monet ate the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Harpy, and is a half-harpy metahuman. She is able to fly with her wings and flap them strong enough to create powerful gusts of air. It's believed her Devil Fruit was made from blood extracted from Nimbis, which is why her gust attack resembles airbending. Just as well, Monet is an icebender, but much prefers to create and bend snow. She uses strong snow to freeze her opponents. She also makes ice spikes appear behind her enemies, so she can use her gust attack to blow enemies into them. After inhaling the Bang Gas-Z, her harpy powers have been enhanced, making her into a giant monster. She moves much faster and can also use stronger ice attacks. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit user, Monet can't swim. As an icebender, she is weak against fire and general heated attacks. Stories She's Appeared *Sector W7 (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *In the original One Piece series, Monet ate the Snow-Snow Fruit, which was a Logia-type, and her harpy features were given to her by Trafalgar Law. In Nextgen, she is a natural-born icebender, and her harpy features were thanks to a Devil Fruit. *She also didn't have a surname in One Piece. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Henchmen Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Icebenders Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Devil Fruit Users